1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting member for connecting two electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cable is configured for connecting electronic components, such as a hard disk drive, a motherboard, or an optical disk drive. The cable normally has a surplus portion when connected to the electronic components in order to assure that the different distances between each component can be met. The surplus portion of the cable takes up a lot of space between the electronic components and is usually disorderly placed in the electronic device.